Not Quite Seven Minutes in Heaven
by BertaS
Summary: Hermione and Severus get locked in a closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven. However things don’t work out quite like those that locked them in expect. Hopefully an interesting twist on the cliché stuck in a closet plot. one shot, AU, no spoilers


Not Quite Seven Minutes in Heaven

by BertaS

Description: Hermione and Severus get locked in a closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven. However things don't work out quite like those that locked them in expect. Hopefully an interesting twist on the cliché stuck in a closet plot.

Warning: Extreme Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize

Not Quite Seven Minutes in Heaven

Being grabbed and thrown into a small closet and having a hard body thrust in after her was quite shocking to Hermione Granger, seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her response was to shout, "What the… uffff." which of course wasn't very elegant or particularly impressive.

Her partner, who in the cramped and dark closet seemed awfully large to her, had quite another reaction. A string of swear words interspersed with several strong blasting curses aimed at the door were considerably more impressive however they were equally as ineffectual. They were also enough, for the perceptive Miss Granger, to determine the identity of her partner in the afore mentioned closet.

"Stop that. Honestly Professor," she sounded quite exasperated, "don't you know which closet this is?"

His wand lit brightly with a hissed, "Lumos," and Severus Snape glared down at the girl. "What do you mean, Miss Granger?" he askrd in a deadly soft voice that sent shivers up her spine.

Hermione glared back up at him irritated, "We are at the south end of the forth floor. The 'Kissing' Closet. Once there are two people shut inside, the door won't open until they've kissed for seven minutes," she snarled and continued, "From what I've read, the door will add an additional three minutes for each spell thrown at it. You better be one hell of a kisser, 'cause there's no other way out of here."

He snorted and stepped toward her. Her hands automatically came up to rest on his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her against him and away from the wall she was leaning on. His body automatically reacted to hers as blood began to surge toward his groin. He could feel her shiver and sneered slightly as he once again sent a series of blasting curses, this time at the back wall of the closet causing a large hole to appear. Before he purred in her ear, "There is always another way, and for your information I happen to be an excellent kisser. However, I prefer my partners un-coerced and unafraid." he suddenly released her and swept thru the opening he had made.

Her immediate response was to huff, "I'm not afraid." As she started to follow him through the rubble mumbling, "I hope they are still out there I really want to… Eep." she broke off as she tripped and lost her balance.

Alerted by her startled yelp Severus was able to turn and catch her. Holding her in his arms he ask softly, "If you are not afraid, why are you shivering?"

She looked up into his eyes shaking her head, "I don't know, but it isn't fear."

He smirked, "This is something we can discus," he glanced around the room they were in, "at a later time. Right now, revenge awaits." He gestured at the door.

They opened the door cautiously to find a group of students with their backs to them, facing the door to the closet and chatting. Hermione shook her head, and murmured, "Sloppy, should always station a guard facing the rear."

She was shocked to hear a soft chuckle from the man beside her. She pulled back almost pushing Severus back into the room before whispering. "Do you have a plan? Or are we just going to hex them in the back?"

His smirk grew wide enough to almost be called a grin. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, if I see you hex any of them I will be obliged to give you a detention. What I thought I would do is just walk up behind them and scare the hell out of them, deduct massive amounts of points and give them detention with Mr. Filch. You may, of course, watch."

Hermione snorted, "Of course." she then smiled thoughtfully, "However it is said that revenge is a dish best served cold. I'll bide my time and hex them when they aren't expecting it, and of course when you aren't around." She smiled sweetly and was rewarded with another chuckle from her dark professor.

"Of course." He smirked and ask, "Shall we?" as he bowed gallantly. Still smiling she curtsied and tucked her hand in the crook of his offered arm.

They swept into the hall and where almost on top of the group before they were noticed. As soon as the points were deducted and detentions assigned Severus once again offered his arm and led Hermione down the hall.

She was surprised when he led her into a sitting room in the dungeon. She thought it was she thought was probably his private quarters. Once they were seated he said, "Now Miss Granger, would you care to explain just why, you seemed to be so willing to allow me take liberties with your person back there?"

Hermione stared at him, "I didn't see any other way out. It seemed that we should just try to make the best of a bad situation."

Severus snorted, "How typically Gryffindor."

She tilted her head and studied him, "Perhaps, I would have thought it would have been more Slytherin of you to have taken advantage of the situation." She smirked, "Than blow a hole in the back of the closet." She shrugged a little, "I certainly wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

His eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't? Why ever not?"

Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and stood moving around to carefully sit on his lap, "Because, for one you're a man," she bit her lip briefly, "for another, I can't think of anyone else I would rather be stuck in a closet with."

Severus sat very still as the young woman sat in his lap looking at him solemnly. He wasn't sure what to say to that. His body was once again reacting to her proximity. He stared into her eyes as one of his hands came up to pull her closer, "You should probably leave," his other hand slid up her thigh to rest on her hip.

She nodded her head, "Uh-huh, probably," and leaned closer, slipping one arm around his neck and raising the other hand to caress his cheek, "but I don't want to." Her tongue poked out to moisten her lips and he could no longer resist. He crushed her to him, his lips unerringly finding hers. It was quite a long time before they separated.

She was quite pleased that he hadn't been boasting. He was indeed a wonderful kisser. Not to mention his rather talented hands that had not failed to touch every available area of her body.

Eventually he pulled back breathing hard, "You need to leave Miss Granger, I can't promise that I won't…" he was stopped by her lips on his.

She whispered, "Severus," when they finally parted again causing him to groan. "I'd like to hear you say my name, then I'd like you to take me to bed."

He groaned again, "Hermione, I can't you're still my student." his hands moved over her back, "I want to. Gods how I want to, but I can't." She could see the raw emotion in his eyes, "Please Hermione, please go now."

Hermione smiled sadly, "Alright," she caressed his cheek, "I'll go. For now." She stood, "I will be back," she kissed him on the tip of his nose, "the day I am no longer your student."

Hermione never did get around to hexing those that had locked her and Severus in the closet. In fact she was actually quite grateful to them as five weeks later, the evening of the leaving feast, found her back in Severus' quarters. Which is where, for the next several years while she attended university, she could be found on weekends and holidays. After her graduation she took his name and the History of Magic position.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

A/N: This was just a little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I discussed it with my Sis (Loralee1) then it actually made me get up in the middle of the night to make me type it up. Thank goodness I didn't have to get up the next day. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you did. Thanks in advance.

BertaS


End file.
